Crimea
Crimea (クリミア Kurimia) is a location from the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. It was formerly a part of the Begnion Empire, but seceded before the events of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn due to the efforts of Senator Caradock, who was the first ruler of Crimea. Despite this, Begnion maintains its position as Crimea's suzerain state and considers it to be little more than a vassal. Geography Crimea is located in the western area of Tellius and borders on the western sea. In the south, there is a border with Gallia, and in the north, it is connected to Daein by the Riven Bridge. To the east of the demarcation of the boundary oriented with Begnion lies the Blue Mountains. Melior is located in the northwest of the country. There is also the royal palace, where the regent Crimeas live. To the west of Melior lies the county Fayre and the eastern fortresses, Pinell and Nados. These place limits to the foothills of the Blue Mountains. To the north of Pinell is the Duchy of Felirae, which lies to the east the county Delbray. To the southeast lies the Canteus region where the commercial city Toha is located. Profile More interested in peace than war, Crimea never attacked any other nation until Daein began The Mad King's War and invaded it. The capital, Melior, is considered to be a center of academics and has an extensive library within the castle. Moreso than any other beorc nation, Crimea is devoted to building closer ties with laguz, despite the commonplace prejudice. However, this attitude is reflected more by the upper classes of the country than the commoners which continues to think in mistrust and contempt over the Laguz. Although it is a monarchy, the King or Queen is supported by senators, with the reigning king or queen of the kingdom assisted by a committee hailing form the nobility from each duchy in the country. Therefore it is not an absolute monarchy. Its military strengths are considered to be limited, although it does include the military defenses of Fort Pinell, Nados Castle, and Fort Alpea. It is also defended by the Crimean Royal Knights who are well-trained to handle any conflicts. History ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' At the beginning of the game, King Ramon has been the ruler of Crimea for thirty years. According to the lion King Caineghis, Ramon took considerable strides to forge better ties with Gallia and all other laguz nations on Tellius which quickly angers the beorc nation of Daein. Very early in the game, he and his wife are killed when Mad King Ashnard's forces attack Crimea and initiates the Mad King's War. The heir to the throne and brother of Ramon, Renning, was captured by Daein and believed to be dead. The sole remaining member of the Crimean royal family was the king's daughter, Elincia, whose birth was kept as a secret from the public eye. This was because she was born after Renning was declared the next heir of Crimea and the royal family wished to avoid a war of succession. With the help of the Greil Mercenaries, Elincia flees to Begnion and gains assistance from Apostle Sanaki. With the aid of these troops and the laguz warriors from Gallia, Elincia's forces defeat Daein, retake the capital, and kill the Mad King Ashnard. Shortly afterwards, Elincia takes the throne as the rightful queen of Crimea. The next few years are devoted to reconstruction of Crimea as Daein took a status of occupation by the Begnion Empire. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Three years after what became known as the “Mad King’s War”, Queen Elincia, with Bastian, Lucia, and Geoffrey’s help, was able to keep the country stable. However, with Daein’s sovereignty restored, and Elincia’s decision not to press them for reparations to promote harmony, more people began to feel she was being too kind to their nation’s hated enemy. Thus, a lot of like-minded individuals who felt Daein was still their enemy formed a rebel faction to go against Queen Elincia, whereupon they proceed to formulate plans to usurp the throne from her. This thus leads to the arising of heated conflict between the nobility and Elincia’s most trusted retainers. Eventually, Duke Ludveck of Felirae plots to usurp the queen and become the new ruler of Crimea. He sends agents to different parts of the country to muster up a rebel army, which almost caused a civil war. However, the actions of Queen Elincia and her retainers defeat Ludveck and end the threat to Elincia's reign as the queen. Later in the game, the Begnion Empire requests for Crimea to help them in fighting the Laguz Alliance. When Queen Elincia refuses to comply with their demands, the Begnion Senate claim suzerainty over Crimea and take supplies from its citizens without her permission. Queen Elincia and the Crimean Royal Knights attempt to restore order, but it ultimately takes the efforts of Sanaki and General Zelgius to convince Begnion to respect Crimea's sovereignty. From this point on, Crimea supports Sanaki in her efforts to reclaim her throne, which was taken from her by the Begnion Senate. Notable Locations *Melior - The capital of Crimea. *Fort Pinell - A military defense to the east of the capital. *Castle Nados - A military defense to the east of the capital collapsed in the Mad King's War. *Gritnea Tower - The place where Izuka created the first Feral Ones. *Castle Delbray - The fortress guarding Crimea's eastern regions. It was the base of loyal Crimean retainers in the Mad King’s War. *Port Toha - A major Crimean port that can provide passage to Begnion. *Talma - A port located in western Crimea. *Canteus Castle- served as a Daein-controlled prison in the Mad King’s War before its liberation. *Ohma - A farming village where an uprising is averted. *Fort Alpea - A defensive base where Queen Elincia defeats the forces of Ludveck, who rebelled against the Royal Family during the events of Radiant Dawn. *Castle Felirae - Ludveck's home. The Crimean Royal Knights laid siege to it during his rebellion. *Fayre - A city in Crimea. *Marhaut Mountain Range - a series of mountains found in eastern Crimea. *Riven Bridge - A bridge linking Crimea to Daein. Family Tree |U = }} |RA = |RE = }} }} Notable Crimeans Royalty *Caradock - The first ruler of Crimea. *Ramon - The king of Crimea prior to Daein's invasion and father of Elincia. *Renning - The younger brother of Ramon. *Elincia - The only known survivor of the royal bloodline who cares for her kingdom and people. Royal Knights *Lucia - The milk sister of Elincia and one of the two commander of the Royal Guards. *Geoffrey - The younger brother of Lucia and commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. *Kieran - The sub-commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. *Oscar - A straightfoward but accommodating member of the Greil Mercenaries who has good instincts. Formerly a knight of Crimea. *Titania - An idealistic former knight of Crimea who values honor and acts as the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Nobles and Retainers *Ludveck - The duke of Felirae. *Bastian - The count of Fayre and a politician in the Crimean court. *Yeardley - One of Ludveck's retainers. *Maraj - One of Ludveck's retainers. *Tagio - A general and loyal retainer of Elincia during the Mad King's War. *Mitnala - A marquis and loyal retainer of Elincia during the Mad King's War. *Katol - A marquis and loyal retainer of Elincia during the Mad King's War. *Silok - The orphan son of Marquis Katol and loyal retainer of Elincia. Other Crimeans *Tashoria - A mercenary hired by Ludveck. *Nephenee - A soldier from the Crimean countryside whose silence is mistaken for shyness. *Brom - A soldier and farmer from the village of Ohma. *Meg - The youngest daughter of Brom. *Heather - A wandering thief who travels in search of money. *Calill - A self-proclaimed master of magic and Largo's love interest. *Amy - The adopted daughter of Largo and Calill. *Boyd - A member of the Greil Mercenaries and middle brother of Oscar and Rolf. *Rolf - A member of the Greil Mercenaries and student of Shinon. *Shinon - A member the Greil Mercenaries who is skilled in archery. *Gatrie - A member of the Greil Mercenaries and friend of Shinon. *Ike (born in Gallia, raised in Crimea) - The son of Greil and Elena. *Mist (born in Gallia, raised in Crimea) - The younger sister of Ike. Etymology In the real world, Crimea is a peninsula in the Black Sea, home to the Crimean Tartars, and contested by Ukraine and Russia, the latter annexing it in 2014. The name "Crimea" (In the real world sense), possibly derives from the Greek name for the Srait of Kerch, Κιμμερικὸς Βόσπορος (''Kimmerikos Bosporos), ''as well as from the ancient city of Cimmerium on the peninsula. Source Gallery File:Nados_collapsing.png File:Castle_Crimea.png File:Castle_delbray.png de:Crimea Category:Locations Category:Nations